


Ally

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Karen and Trish become friends, also featuring the trainer guy, if you want to read it as more go for it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were bound to meet eventually. Their paths crossed at the Mayor’s Benefit Dinner. Trish was invited as a local celebrity guest. Looking at the list of city officials invited, Karen had begged Ellison to let her cover it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally

Hell’s Kitchen was a small place. It wasn’t long before the provocative pieces by one Karen Page caught the eye of Trish Walker. She’d been in her apartment, drinking her morning power shake and scrolling through The Bulletin on her ipad when the bold exposes of the up caught her attention. The lady had guts and brains. Hopefully she had some sense of self-preservation.

Their paths crossed at the Mayor’s Benefit Dinner. Trish was invited as a local celebrity guest. Looking at the list of city officials invited, Karen had begged Ellison to let her cover it. 

His eyebrows raised when she’d asked. “A little out of your usual scope Page”

“Some pretty important people on the guest list. The fact that they’re all in the same room?” Karen shrugged her shoulders.

Ellison rolled his eyes , “Would it be too much for you to just be a normal person and try and go for the open bar?”.

“Well that’s just a bonus. Besides, I don’t want to drink on the job.”

He sighed, with a wave of his hand “Go. Better get a nice dress.” She gave a small smile of victory as she headed out the office hearing Ellison call out, “I’ll expect a thousand-word story by Monday!”.

Karen went for a simple black evening gown. Classic enough to be taken seriously, but not enough to stand out. No one would know it, but the tag was safety pinned subtly to the inside.

Trish went with bold. The red gown fit in all the right places and most-if not all-of the men in the ball room noticed. She was currently nursing a well needed drink, scanning the room-avoiding eye contact with Mr. Important-he’d extended a hand with a confident smile, “Robert Morgan-as in THE Mor..” 

She’d had honestly stopped listening. Ignoring the drone of one sided conversation, Trish tilted her head to get a better look at the blond who just walked up to the bar. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her take out a small notepad and start jotting down notes.

Trish flashed what would be her first and last smile at Mr. Important, interrupting with an “Excuse me” and approached Karen leaving him eyes wide and gaping.

“Karen Page?”

Karen jolted, looking up from her scribbled notes

“Ah, sorry!” Trish extended her hand with a wide smile, “Trish Walker.” Karen shook it, returning the smile, “Yes! Pleasure to meet you!”. She was familiar with Ms. Walker. Who didn’t know the child star turned radio host?

Trish Talk usually was on in the background most of her mornings as she threw together her breakfast. Karen was pleasantly surprised at the run in.

Trish casually leaned against the bar, “You know, your stories are causing quite a stir. Gotta say I’m a fan.”

Karen laughed, “Wow, thank you! You may be my only one.” Trish scoffed, taking a sip from her cocktail, “I wouldn’t be so sure. I mean maybe not in this room, but out there-,” Trish gestured towards the window, the city glowing in the night. “People appreciate the truth.”

Karen smiled sheepishly at the compliment. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.” Her gratitude was genuine, but she was still guarded.

Trish continued, “Look, I would love to grab coffee with you sometime. Girls like us should stick together and I think I have a friend who could be helpful with the kind of work you do.”

They exchanged contact information and parted ways.

Karen happily finished the story for Ellison, satisfied with the off the record information she gained. She glanced at the black dress hanging in it’s bag on her closet door. Too bad she’d have to return it.

She met Trish for coffee two days after. Relaxing into the back of her chair as the conversation flowed easily. Trish was nice and fun and it had been a long time since she’d just had a cup of coffee with another woman. They’d talked about the city, their jobs, and laughed frequently.

Beyond Matt and Foggy, she didn’t any friends in Hell’s Kitchen and at this point she wasn’t even sure if she could count Matt.

An hour into the conversation, Trish shuffled through her wallet, handing Karen a business card “Alias Investigations” was imprinted in simple font with a phone number under the title.

“Your friend I presume?”

Trish nodded, “If you ever run into trouble, well, Jess…she’s got a way with words.” Karen’s eyebrows raised, “I’ll try not to get on her bad side.”

Trish laughed, “Oh don’t worry, we already talked about you. She says to tell you she thinks you’ve got balls.”

Karen snorted, “I’ll take the compliment.”

“You should. Now Karen, look, in all seriousness. You take precautions right? Carry a gun or something when you’re snooping?”

Karen’s eyes were cast down, she brushed a blond strand back as she stared at the bottom of her white coffee cup. Clearing her throat and nodding, “Yeah, uh, yeah I do.”

“Alright. Well, look, sometimes a gun isn’t enough. Trust me, I know ok. I just wanted to say I have a really good trainer and I wrote his info on the back of Jessica’s card. I think it would help.” Trish shrugged, “Maybe give you an extra boost of confidence.”

Karen looked up and met Trish’s gaze. It wasn’t condescending. It was one of kindness and understanding. She nodded, “Thanks Trish, I appreciate it.”

They’d made plans to meet again and left the café. Karen contacted Jessica. She was unorthodox and a stark contrast to Karen’s professionalism, but it worked. She hadn’t given the number on the back of the card a thought. That is, not until after she’d been pulled into an alley and threatened-her scream muffled by the hand covering her mouth. She squirmed trying to use her elbows to hit her attacker, but he had a strong grip. Karen kicked and stomped to no avail. “Stop looking into the Pearson case.” A low voice cautioned in her ear before she was thrown forward, falling to her knees catching herself with the palms of her hand. She gasped, struggling to take a breath. Looking back, she saw a figure running down the alley before disappearing around the corner.

Karen stood up shakily, her knees bloody and hands stinging. She’d been lucky.

The next day she pulled out the business card, dialed “Jordan’s” number. She’d started training that week to Trish’s delight. Despite her time as a cheerleader back in high school and doing club volleyball in college, the coordination didn’t return as quickly as she would have liked. But over the next couple of months, she saw improvement.

If there was one thing Karen liked it was progress. She relished the ache of her muscles, the sweat forming on her brow as sparred with Jordan. When the muscle memory kicked in and she’d started anticipating and blocking his attacks she knew the sessions were worth their high price _._

_I can take care of myself_. It felt like her mantra. She’d said it to Matt and Foggy. Even to Frank at one point, when he’d dropped by to say he’d be following a mark out of town. In a clipped tone he’d told her to be careful in his absence.

_I can take care of myself._

Karen had made it by on her own for a good part of her life. She didn’t want to be saved. And with each month of training, she started to feel like maybe she didn’t need to be. Karen gave a small smirk of satisfaction as she dodged Jordan’s punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from Kastle fics and giving some attention to lady friendship <3 . I’ve seen some posts and I love the idea of Trish and Karen becoming friends so had to write a quick little fic.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
